During the past few decades, the firearm industry developed dramatically, while embracing many high-tech solutions, especially in the sighting and the precise shooting sector. In this sector, many developments were, and still are dedicated to enable a user of a firearm to better aim and hit remote targets, while doing so as quickly as possible. The most advanced solutions usually use optical and/or electroptical sights, reflex sights, holographic sights, cameras and/or night vision including gyroscopes and/or advanced communication systems, to generate an augmented reality onto a screen. However, most known aiming and/or sighting systems still require the user to hold the firearm in a “classic” position, i.e., holding the firearm close to the face of the user and aligning the firearm with the direct line of sight of the user.